Le importo
by Amy Rose FanGirl
Summary: Sonic es el novio de Sally, pero a Amy le da igual, ya que se lleva muy bien con el, pero los celos de Sally y de otras chicas le harán sufrir bastante...


**Hola a todos :D! Este fic está basado en algo que me pasó hace tiempo...en fin, espero que os guste :D Amy interpreta mi papel, nada más ;) **

-Otro día de escuela más...-Dije mientras apagaba el despertador de mi móvil. A si, soy Amy Rose, la eriza rosa más buena de mi clase, y la más inocente.

Me levanté y bostecé. Ese sería un laaargo día...miré la hora. Eran las 07:00 de la mañana. Siempre me levanto a esa hora. Salí de la cama y fui al salón. Allí encendí la televisión, y mientras, me preparé el desayuno y la mochila para el colegio.

-Aguanta un día más...solo dos días más...-Dije, ¡y es que estaba deseando que llegara el fin de semana! Mientras desayunaba miré la serie de Doraemon, ese gato azul me gustaba desde siempre.

Luego me fui al cuarto de baño, allí me peiné mi pelo rosado, me lavé la cara y las manos, y me puse mi vestido rojo. Suspiré nuevamente. Me puse mi felpa y mis botas rojas. Ya estaba lista para irme.

Fui de nuevo al salón, allí me colgué la mochila y miré la hora.

-Las 08:45...como vuela el tiempo...-Dije. Entonces por el pasillo vino mi hermano pequeño, Tails.

-Hola Amy...-Me dijo frotándose un ojo.

-Hola Tails.-Sonreí.

-¿Me haces el desayuno?-Me dijo bostezando. A veces ese zorro me saca de quicio.

-Esta bien, esta bien, mientras, prepara tus cosas.-

El solo asintió, aunque sabía que no lo haría.

Después...

Llegamos al colegio, como siempre, llegué tarde. Fui a mi clase, allí la profesora ya había empezado a pasar lista. Por suerte, aún no había llegado a la R (de Rose).

-Hola Amy.-Me dijo la profesora.

-Buenos días, seño.-Le dije sonriente. Fui a mi asiento sin más que decir. Nuestras mesas estaban juntas y parecían un cuadrado. Yo me sentaba en una de las esquinas, y estaba al lado de Sonic, un amigo mío desde siempre. Al lado de Sonic estaba Blaze, mi prima hermana, y al lado de Blaze estaba Sally Acorn. Sally me caía bien, pero mis padres me advertían que era algo peligrosa, así que tenía cuidado con ella.

-Buenos días, Amy.-Me dijo Sonic nada más verme sentándome.

-Buenos días Sonic.-Le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa. Abrí el libro, no sabía por cual página íbamos.

-Sonic...

-¿huh?-Volteó a mirarme.

-¿Por cual página vamos?

-Por la 109.-Dijo, cogiendo mi libro y llevándome directamente a la página.-¿ves?-dijo sonriente.

-Gracias Sonic.-Sonreí.

-Que harías tu sin mi.-Bromeó. Yo me puse roja, pero me reí con el. Entonces me fijé en Sally. Ella me estaba mirando con algo de odio...y al comprendí, porque Sonic y Sally eran novios. Hacía ya unos meses que salían, pero mi amiga Breezie me había dicho que Sonic solo lo hacía por pena. No me lo creí mucho, ya que también dijo que Sonic se estaba fijando en ella, cosa algo imposible, pero no le prestaba mucha atención a en general, el amor.

-Oye Amy.-Me dijo Sally, mientras Blaze se fue a sacar punta a su lápiz y Sonic fue al servicio.

-¿Si, que quieres Sally?-Le dije agradable.

-Vigila a Blaze.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estuvo hace poco saliendo con Sonic, ¡y no me da la gana de que me lo quite!-Me dijo enfadada.

-Tranquila, tu Sonic está a salvo conmigo.-Dije guiñándole un ojo. Sally suspiró de alivio y volvió a su libro.

Entonces volvió Blaze.

-¿De que hablabais? ¿que me he perdido?-Me preguntó curiosa.

-No, nada...solo me preguntaba como se hacía este ejercicio.-Mentí.

-Ah, pues se lo explico yo.-Me dijo.

-No, no, si ya lo he entendido.-Mintió Sally. Blaze asintió y volvió a lo suyo. Entonces llegó Sonic.

-Oye Amy.

-¿Si?

-¿Me prestas el sacapuntas?

-Si, claro.-Se lo di. Y es que con mi sacapuntas no hacía falta moverse del sitio, porque la punta que sacaba la guardaba en su interior. Miré por el rabillo del ojo a las chicas. La gatita morada seguía con su trabajo, pero la ardilla...me miraba fijamente, sus ojos estaban llenos de ira, y se mordía el labio. Siempre pensé que Sally era celosa, pero no TAN celosa.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Sonó la alarma del recreo. Yo me fui a paso leve, pensaba en ir a la biblioteca, pero también quería estar con mis amigas...voté por la segunda opción.

Me acerqué a uno de los grupitos de niñas que estaban jugando al "Quema". Jugaban Marine, Cream, Wave y Rouge.

-¡Hola! ¿puedo jugar?-Pregunté. Se me acercó Cream, mientras los demás solo seguían jugando.

-Amy, Blaze quiere verte.-Me dijo algo seria.

-Vale...-Dije preocupada.

-Dijo que te esperaría allá.-Dijo señalando una esquina, donde se encontraba una Blaze impaciente, apoyada en la pared.

Yo asentí y fue a ver a mi primita.

-Hola Blaze, ¿que...?

-Amy.-Ella me cogió por los hombros y me estrelló a la pared.-¿Que te ha dicho Sally mientras yo no estaba?

-¿A que te refieres?-dije preocupada.

-Cuando os habéis quedado solas, cuando Sonic y yo no estábamos, Sally te ha dicho algo sobre Sonic y yo, ¿verdad?

-¿Y quien lo dice?

-Mina, me lo dijo Mina.-Dijo enojada.

Mina...¡si! Mina se sentaba a mi lado, pero yo nunca le presté atención, y ahora sé que no debería haberme fiado de esa chivata.

-¡DIME QUE TE DIJO!-Me gritó. Yo me asusté, y confesé:

-Me dijo que...le guardara a "su Sonic" para que no ligaras con el...-

Blaze me soltó, y suspiró.

-Con que eso te dijo...-Miró a los lados y se fue corriendo. Yo suspiré. Caminé nuevamente, para encontrarme con Breezie.

-¡Hola Amy!-Me gritó.

-Hola Breezie.-Saludé con la mano.

-¡Quiero hablar contigo!-dijo emocionada.

-¿Que quieres?

-Mira, ya que te llevas tan bien con Sonic, quiero que me hagas un favor.-Dijo con los ojos brillosos.

-Si...dime...-Dije confundida.

-Quiero que liges con Sonic.-Me soltó sin más.

-¿¡QUE?!-Grité.

-No, no es lo que piensas.-Me tranquilizó.-Quiero que hagas teatro, para que Sonic deje a Sally y tenga oportunidad con el.

-No se yo si...-Dije, porque el plan me parecía absurdo.

-Porfaaaaaa Amy...azlo por miii -Me rogó. Yo solo asentí levemente, asta que sonó el timbre.

Entramos a clase, mientras Breezie me explicaba los últimos detalles:

-Yo le diré a Sally que intentas quitarle a Sonic, ¿vale?

-Espera, ¿que?-Dije, pero Breezie pasó de mi y se fue.

Yo me senté en mi sitio, y me di cuenta de que Sally parecía intentar atravesarme la cabeza con al mirada, me daba miedo esa ardilla. Ella miró a otro lado y se sentó. Luego llegó Blaze, y por último Sonic.

-¿Que ligue con Sonic?-Susurré.

-¿Me decías algo?-Me preguntó.

-¿Eh? ¡No, no, nada!-Dije nerviosa.

Así pasó la mañana asta la hora de salida. Todos recogimos las cosas y nos fuimos lo antes posible. El primero en salir fue Sonic. Nunca me explicaré como logra correr tanto.

Mientras metía las cosas en mi cartera, me paré a mirar como por la puerta salían Breezie y Sally hablando.

-¡Jo! ¡Nunca más las esperaré!-Dije.

Mientras, Sally, en la puerta, fue parando a la gente...

-¡He, esperad!-Les decía.-¡Va a haber un espectáculo!-Dijo sonriente.

La gente se paraba, asta que quedó la mitad de la clase esperando.

Entonces bajé yo...y me encontré a Sally esperándome.

-Anda Amy...-Dijo acercándose a mi.-Que pelo tan bonito tienes...-Me dijo. Yo me puse seria, pero no dije nada.

-Deja que te lo toque...-Me dijo. Me lo juntó todo, y lo acarició, yo no sabía que demonios estaba haciendo. Sin que yo me diera cuenta, algunas de las personas empezaron a gritarme:

-¡Vete de ahí Amy! ¡Amy aléjate! ¡Amy, cuidado!-Me gritaban.

Pero fue tarde. Sally me tiró del pelo de tal manera, que me caí al suelo. Acaricié mi melena...eso me había dolido. Pero no tanto como me dolió las risas de mis compañeros. Todos se reían de mi...o eso me pareció a mi. Me levanté, me sacudí, y me fui de allí caminando, llorando en silencio.

Después...

Aunque fueran las 4 de la tarde, yo no había parado de llorar. Me dolió aquello, mucho...y entonces oí el teléfono. Lo cogí. Era Rouge.

-_Amy, ¿te encuentras bien?_-Me dijo.

-Si, estoy bien...

-_Tu voz dice lo contrario._

-Rouge, ¿que he hecho yo para esto?

-_Juntarte con Sonic. Ya sabes que Sally es muy celosa._

-Cierto...

-_Bueno, que te mejores._

-Si...asta luego, Rouge...-Y colgué

No me lo podía creer, ¿por juntarme con un chico, me habían avergonzado de esa forma? Me tumbé en el sofá y cerré los ojos, pero por esa tarde, la gente no paraba de llamarme y mimarme. Supuse que, después de todo, si que les importaba un poquito...

Al día siguiente...

No quería ir al colegio, pero mi madre me obligó, así que no tuve opción y fui. En la primera hora, mi señorita no estaba, porque se encontraba en esos instantes hablando con mi madre.

-Yo en vez de irme...-Me dijo Sally.-Me habría quedado a pelear...-Se burló.-No a llorarle a mi mami...-

Yo solo la ignoré.

-¿Que pasa?-Me preguntó Sonic. El no había estado mientras sucedía aquello.

-Nada...-Musité. Entonces entró la profesora con una enorme cara de deformidad, y miró a Sally.

Después, el la última hora, la seño lo dijo...

-Sally Acorn, no me esperaba esto de ti.-La profesora levantó a Sally y la puso en medio de la clase, como si estuviera en un juicio.-Sally, ¿que le has hecho a Amy?

-Yo nada.

-¿Como dices?

-Bueno, le dije que no se juntara con Sonic...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Sonic es...porque Sonic es mi novio y ella estaba mucho tiempo con el.

-¿Y que más hiciste?

-Solo decirle que le dejara.

-¿Solo?

-Bueno y...tirarle de los pelos.-

Con esto, la mitad de la clase empezó a suspirar de sorpresa y se oyó un murmullo.

Sonic me miró atónito, yo solo asentí con un leve sonrojo y una cara de tristeza.

La señorita continuó con el sermón asta la hora de salida.

Ya todos nos fuimos, yo con un peso menos de encima, estaba contenta sobretodo porque Sally y yo habíamos arreglado las cosas.

Pero al día siguiente, me enteré de que Sonic había roto con Sally.

-¿Que?-Dije cuando Rouge me lo contó.

-Lo que oyes, han cortado.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que te hizo.-Continuó Sonic.

-¿Como?...-Dije ruborizada.

Pasó así:

_Esa tarde, en el parque..._

_-¿¡Como le has podido hacer eso a Amy!?-Gritó Sonic._

_-¡Porque ella estaba siempre contigo y quería ligar!_

_-¡Solo hablamos y nos caemos bien!_

_-Bueno, pues olvidemos el tema..._

_-No, se acabó._

_-¿Que?_

_-Se acabó. Quiero romper contigo._

En serio hizo eso...¿por mi? Aún sigo con la misma pregunta, pero ahora por la noche, miro a la Luna y puedo decir satisfecha:

-Al menos se que le importo...

**Fin**

**Basado en hechos reales**


End file.
